Silver Millenium
by goku-mistress
Summary: From the moment she stepped into the huge mansion, beautiful, orphaned Serena Dunes could feel Darien Sheild's fire & his dangerous rage. A murder sends him away but he returns seven yrs later
1. prologue

Prologue – America 1806

Serena let a stray tear fall down her cheek as she stared at the grave, 'William Dunes' her fathers grave. She was all alone in the world now. They had tried to contact her fathers step brother, but after hearing nothing for three weeks, they had both given up hope. Who would want to let a poor 16 year old into their home anyway.

William Dunes loved his daughter dearly, he wanted the very best for his only child. But when his wife, the only woman he'll ever love, died, he lost a part of himself. He turned to drink and gambling to forget himself. Soon he had gambled away there home and William and his daughter had fled that night with only the clothes that were on their backs. For a year they had drifted to different towns and cities to try and reclaim his lost fortune, whilst trying to hide from the people he owed money to. But in the end they had caught up with him and he paid with his life.

So Serena had been left at the small inn where her and her father had been staying last, the woman who owned the inn had took pity on her and had told her she could stay as long as she worked her keep. They had buried William in his final resting place, Serena had picked a spot underneath a tree, she had placed a flower on his grave saying,

"You'll finally be with mother again papa."

Serena couldn't help feeling as though she was to blame for her fathers turnabout. She was the spitting image of her mother, with flowing silver hair and bright eyes.

Before her mother had died they were a very close family, laughter and love filled Serena's childhood, they were well off and Serena had anything she wanted, lovely dresses, a large mansion, her own maid and her own pony named Willow.

But then her mother had come down with a illness that left her bedridden, Serena had prayed that her mother would live and just as it seemed she was about to get better her mother had caught pneumonia and had died.

It was then she noticed her fathers changed state, when she had wanted comfort he had not been able to bring himself to hold her because she looked so much like his lost love. And then he had started drinking which ended up leaving them desolate and with no family to turn to for help they had fled in the dead of night. They had been relying on Williams step brother for a final chance but for all she knew he could be dead as well. Her father was a proud man and hated asking for help but he knew his time was shortening fast and so had sent a brief letter asking to take care of his daughter Serena. He obviously didn't want the commotion and so now she was left on her own.

The woman who had taken her in was called 'Helga' a tall, plump woman who was tough but fair, she was a widow with two sons and they all helped run 'The Brokeback Inn'. Serena could never thank the woman enough, she was given her own room, although it was small, it was dry and had a small bed. And so Serena began picking back together the pieces of her broken life.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rain streaked the small window of Serena's little room, she could just make out the small grave where her father lay, two months had passed since her fathers death and Serena had adjusted to her new life although every day she asked herself what was to become of her?

"Serena! Serena get down here right now! Theres chores to be done!" Helga shouted up the stairs. Although Helga was willing to help the girl in her time of need, and gain a worker, she decided that Serena's life was not to become with hers, it also hadn't escaped her attention that her eldest son was taking a keen eye to her.

Serena had noticed that the elder woman had cooled towards her and when she arrived in the kitchen Helga said promptly,

"Serena, the pigs need feeding' and make sure theres enough firewood for tonight." Serena merely nodded her head towards the woman and went for the door, it opened before she reached it allowing a tall skinny lad to enter, raindrops falling from his carrot hair onto his freckled face.

"morning' Serena," He turned to his mother, "morning Ma, Where you off too sugar?" He asked Serena.

Serena could only smile, but it didn't reach her eyes, she was disgusted with the way this young man treated her, he was getting too close to comfort, always following her around and she was sure his mother was noticing too.

"Hello Ted, I was just going to feed the pigs and chop some firewood for your mother." She replied to him, taking a step back realizing he was getting too close again.

"Oh well Little lady I'll help you, you feed the pigs and I'll chop the wood for you." He said to her, Serena grimaced when he smiled.

"Oh no you won't! Serena can manage on her own, she has to earn her keep around here, you can go to the store and pick up some supply's for me." Helga said sternly looking at Serena as though it was her fault. Ted seemed more than a little disappointed but went on his way.

Serena carried on through the door, she felt the drops fall onto her hair, she turned towards the sky and saw the dark cloud.

"Oh great!" She mumbled to herself as she started walking quickly towards the pig pen, by the time she reached it rain was lashing against her, she picked up a bucket which was already full with leftover food, she wrinkled her nose against the unpleasant smell and used both her arms to lift it up. The pigs quickly gathered to the gate as Serena struggled to get in.

"Move or you won't get any food!" She firmly told the animals but it did no good.

Mud started attaching to the bottom of her dress, her hair was now thoroughly soaked, she wanted to get inside as quickly as possible. Serena was about to pour the food in a trough when a rather large pig banged into the back of her, the bucket went flying as she slipped on the mud landing with a squelch on her backside. She sat there as tears started falling from her eyes, tears that had been held back for far too long, she hated her exsistance at this point of time, she wished nothing more than to be at home once more, sat by a roaring fire with no problems. A sad sob came from her throat as she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried hard.

She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the horse coming up from the path behind her.

Hugh sat and watched the small bundle in the mud, he was pretty certain that this was his half niece, Serena, why else would a girl be crying alone in the mud, he got of his horse. She looked up at him, his heart pulled at the sight of her tear stained face he smiled at her, she must have guessed who he was because she came straight into his arms as he held them out to her.

Serena had heard the footsteps coming towards her and had looked up, he was a well dressed gentlemen, tall with only few grey hairs on his hair. He was handsome for a man his age but it wasn't until she saw his eyes did she realize who he was.

Her father had had eyes like that, they were a deep green with flecks of hazel, Which he had got from her grandmother. Hugh had the same build as her father and the same facial features as he smiled gently to her beckoning her with his arms, she could do no other but run into them. She held onto him tightly fearing that he was just a myth, that he wasn't really there.

"Its alright little one," His voice was soft and soothing, "I'm here to look after you from now on. My name is Hugh Shields" Hugh told her as he heard her small sobs of sadness. Hugh had received word on his journey down here that his half brother had died, accused of cheating at cards. It was his word against the other man, but the other man silenced his brother for good.

The brothers weren't close as the families had split up when they were children, Hugh went with his mother to San Felipe, Texas. Whilst his brother, William, the favored child went with his father. They had sent letters to one another but soon enough Hugh had married and had had children of his own, and the same had happened for William. Hugh had two sons, Darien and Antonio, Darien being the eldest at twenty four and Antonio a year younger.

As he looked down at the small form in his arms his heart filled with joy as he could finally say that he had a daughter to look after. He pulled her inside his coat covering from the rain as he walked them both inside the inn.

Helga looked up from her stove, saw the gentleman and Serena by his side. Helga had known about the letter that had been sent, she was the one who had posted it.

"You here for the little'en?" She asked wanting to make sure.

"Yes mam." Hugh told her. Helga instantly felt relieved, although she liked the girl there just wasn't any future here with her.

Serena had stopped her tears by now, she looked at the woman who had taken care of her,

"Go get your belongings Serena." Hugh had motioned her forward, but Serena didn't want to let go for fear he left without her. "Its alright i'm not leaving without you." He told her, obviously knowing what her thoughts were.

Serena walked to her room and looked around at her meager belongings, a small brush, a cloth and washstand and her other dress. She decided to get changed, the mudded dress would have to come with her as she only had the two with her.

When she went back down, she saw Helga give some food and water to Hugh, he took out a large purse and threw it towards her.

"I trust that will be sufficient for looking after the child." Hugh said to her. Helga quickly put the purse into her pocket and nodded. Hugh looked towards Serena,

"Shall we go home Serena." He smiled warmly to her. Her heart skipped, Home, she had a home to go to.


	3. Chapter 2

The morning passed quickly as Serena and Hugh stopped in town, from here he had brought Serena a new pink gown, with a green cloak and straw bonnet hat with a red ribbon which was now wrapped around her chin, other necessity's had been purchased for her including a new chestnut mare. While she was excited about all her new belongings she still felt uneasy.

"Are you sure your wife won't mind all the money you have spent on me?" She said glancing up at him as they rode.

"Serena! Don't give it another thought, my wife, Beryl is a kind young woman and i'm sure that you two will get along famously with each other." Hugh said waving his hand off at her. He lent down closer to her, "Serena i am a wealthy man, what i spent on you this morning is no comparison to what i normally spend on one of Beryl's gowns." He smiled at her putting her thoughts at rest.

"Thank you Hugh, i promise one day i will repay you." She said to him.

"Serena, you are coming into my home as a valued member of my family, you certainly don't have to pay me back."

Serena felt a flood of emotion wash over her and she turned the other way so Hugh couldn't see her.

"Thank you, i will never cause you to regret your kindness to me."She said emotionally with her face averted.

They had been riding for a few days and then had replaced horses with a train, each day the bond had grown stronger between Hugh and Serena, Serena shared her memories of her happy childhood to how she saw her father change, and lose the family fortune. She had cried again, Hugh had comforted her,

"You've had a great deal on your shoulders these past few months, you are very brave but its alright to let the emotion out now, i'm your guardian now, so please won't you think of me as your father?"

He asked of her,

"Well that isn't very hard for me to do." Serena said with a tearful smile.

That evening, they were sitting at the table, they had just finished their evening meal and Hugh was telling Serena about his home and family.

"Beryl is not my first wife, Serena." He started, Serena aptly gave Hugh her full attention. "My first wife was Carlotta Dangermond. She was a Spanish beauty, and a wonderful kind hearted woman, we fell in love but our fathers didn't agree with our union, we ran away and married against there wishes, we had our first son, Darien, we were happy, our fathers had forgiven us because of Darien so we lived happily even more so when we had our second child. But when Darien was eighteen his mother caught a terrible illness which she died of a few months later.

Darien hated the house we were living at then, so i sent him to boarding school where hopefully it would keep his mind clear. He didn't return for four years, aged twenty two he came home with a fiancée no less, and God forgive me – i stole her from him and married her myself." Hugh told her looking down at his lap, Serena stared at him incredulously.

"You married your son's fiancée!" She asked shocked. She could have bit her tongue for saying such a thing, here Hugh was telling her and she was judging him for it. Hugh looked at her and protested,

"You don't understand, Beryl is a fragile – gently reared young woman, Darien was making her upset by wanting to move her to Silver Millennium when she couldn't stand the sight of the place. I was lonely and so was she when Darien wasn't there...I thought my feelings were based on a father, daughter love, a bride with wedding jitters, but Darien had no time for her, he had become obsessed with trying to restore Silver Millennium to its rightful heritage. She admitted to me that she wasn't in love with Darien anymore, said he had changed, Darien had been gone six months by now." He ran a hand through his hair and let out an exasperated breath. Serena had come to the conclusion that his son Darien was insensitive and uncaring man to not notice Beryl's feelings, Hugh carried on "Serena i never meant to fall in love with her, and she didn't mean to fall in love with me. We married, but i was to scared to tell my son, he came back to claim his bride, but came back to find her married to me."

Serena's soft heart went out to Hugh, none of this story was really meant to be told to her so she couldn't help asking, "Why are you telling me this?" And then blushed at her forwardness.

"Because i need you to understand what its going to be like living in my household...Darien hasn't properly forgiven me yet."

"Oh." Serena kept trying to find the right words to say so instead she patted his hand and smiled softly at him.

"Hugh, its alright, thank you for telling me, i know it was hard for you." Hugh patted her hand back and Serena quickly started on another topic of conversation, and being Serena she quickly had Hugh smiling again.

3333

Serena had suddenly become very nervous as they sat in the closed box carriage, she hadn't even realized that her knuckles had turned white from the pressure of her clenched hands until Hugh touched her hand reassuringly.

"Don't be afraid little one, i'm sure everyone will care for you as much as i have come to, especially Beryl, she always loves to gossip, it'll be nice for her to have someone to talk too when i'm away on business. I do hope you'll be happy here – despite all its past unhappiness."

"Oh i hope so too." Serena said earnestly.

The first site of the gracious mansion left Serena in awe, the thought that this was now going to be her home filled her with delight. The carriage came to a halt and Hugh helped Serena down, with her stomach full of butterflies she walked with Hugh up the steps that led her to the typical Spanish designed doors, and with an encouraging smile he flung open the door and ushered Serena inside.

The inside was just as grand as the outside, a wide hallway greeted her with marbled floor and a huge, sweeping staircase. A huge chandelier gleamed in the sunlight, and everywhere Serena looked, wealth and pride illuminated from these walls.

It was then that Serena heard the raised voices down one of the corridors, all the doors were shut but behind one of them a heated argument could be heard, Hugh took a step forward but one of the doors flung open. To say who was more surprised wasn't sure, the tall dark man who had just left the room or Hugh or Serena standing in the hallway.

Although this man had a hard look on his face she couldn't deny that he was the most handsomest man she had ever seen in her young life. He wore a white shirt which made his skin look even more tanned, and his black trousers clung to his firmly muscled legs, but it was his face which mostly held her attention, he looked dangerous which sent a giddy rush through her. Her eyes took in his blue/ grey ones and the reckless curve to his mouth, ruffled black hair framed his lean features. He bore little resemblance to Hugh apart from those eyes, it was obvious he and Hugh had the same build, this mans height must have been a few inches taller than Hugh's but Serena had no doubt that she was staring at Hugh's eldest son, Darien Shields.

Darien recovered himself first and walked towards Hugh and Serena,

"The next time i visit home, I'll find out if your actually in residence first, but although i have enjoyed the company with your wife, i'm afraid that if i had, had to spend another day with her i will throttle her neck!" Darien told his father who's face remained impassive.

"i take it you two have been arguing again?" Was all Hugh had to ask, Darien was about to speak when for the first time he looked down towards Serena and noticed her,

"Well what have we here? My fathers latest act of atonement?" Darien drawled slowly.

"You will leave Serena out of this Darien! She is the daughter of my half brother who has recently died, she is to be treated with the same respect and dignity as any member of this family!" Hugh told his son firmly,

"And does any of this family deserve any of my respect or dignity?" Darien threw back. A woman's voice from behind the door could be heard,

"What is it? Who are you talking to?" Darien stepped sideways and mockingly bowed as the tall redhead stepped into the hallway.

"Only your beloved husband and his latest act of kindness is who." Darien mockingly said back.

"Hugh! Hugh is back!" The redhead walked quickly till she was in the safety of Hugh's arms, Serena saw that this woman was very beautiful, she had an exotic air about her with her flame red hair, her lips were full and she had a beautiful porcelain complexion. The dress she was wearing was of royal blue and white lace which showed her curves.

Serena became very aware of her state of dress in this simple pink gown and with her rough tendrils falling from her hair. This was Hugh's wife and if she didn't like her... One look from her eyes told her she was not going to be welcomed here by her. Serena quickly looked away.

"Oh so you did bring her here after all?" Beryl questioned her husband

"Afraid that replace you step _mama?"_ Darien said sarcastically. Beryl turned around to face Darien,

"Thats it, I've had just about enough of this!You are no longer allowed in my home!" She stamped in vexation,

"But its not your home yet, even after all of your plotting" Darien retorted, he had a evil glint in his eyes as he stared at her.

"Stop it this instant!" Hugh bellowed, both looked at him. Hugh saw that the some of the servants had started to notice. "This is no place for this kind of discussion, both of you in my library where we can try and sort this out."Hugh turned to a butler who had appeared from another door,

"Welcome home sir."

"Thank you Bartholomew, as you can see I've returned. Please have some refreshments made for in the library." Serena looked up at Hugh and since the first time she had met him she saw a tired man.


End file.
